The present invention broadly relates to two-compartment dosing packages and, more specifically, pertains to a new and improved construction of a two-compartment dosing package comprising an outer container having an interior space for a first package component, a cover provided on the outer container and a first dispensing valve mounted in the cover. An inner container for a second package component and for a propellant is arranged within the outer container. A second dispensing valve is provided for the inner container as are means for coupling the first and second dispensing valves such that opening the first dispensing valve also opens the second dispensing valve and both first and second package components are jointly dispensed through the first dispensing valve.